undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships of UTRP
This page doesn't belong to anyone in particular. This is a general community page for people to add their ships of their OCs, may it be sunk or sailing. Do not edit others' ships without their permission. By definition from Urban Dictionary, a ship is "short for a romantic relationship, popularized in fanfiction circles". And I completely agree with that. So here it is, the official Ship page for the Undertale RP Wiki. Sailing Ships These are ships that are currently sailing, or about to sail for sure. Here, you should define how the ship started, how smooth it is sailing, and other... details. Be sure to have the ship name too. Munja X Dextra (Ink-letricity) They met after bumping into each other in Waterfall while Munja got out of the Tem Shop and Dextra couldn't find her way home. Dextra (Known by Dexter at the time) had fallen for her almsot isntantly, and over the course of two weeks, she'd given her attention, nervous flirting, a very very generous gift for her, and taken her on an "unexpected date", to where Munja admitted her feelings back to Dextra, and had their first kiss. Dextra admitting her real name for Munja. Xenelayte X Emily (XenEmily) They met each other in the calmest part of Snowdin Forest. Xenelayte at the time didn't know of Emily being Ulder/Alpha class. Since Emily needed a friend, they became very good friends and the ship was proposed quickly after. Xenelayte now knows about Ulder but keeps his relationship hidden. Emmi X Deathwing (Em-Wing) Deathwing had been spying on Emmi's training for a long while before she was eventually caught, the two became friends and after a few weeks, finally started dating shyly. Over the course of a few months they finally became comfortable showing a lot of their affection for each other just about anywhere. Eventually, Deathwing decided to move from her cave into Emmi's home to remain there forever. Dakota X Bryson (Dakson, pronounced Dachshund) Bryson and Dakota met on an ordinary day in Snowdin. They became friends quickly, with them enjoying being around each other. However, it soon became more and more awkward, with both of them getting flustered easily when certain things would happen. This trailed into a romantic attraction for both of them. Eventually, after some time, they both ended up revealing their feelings towards each other, and thus, they got together. The relationship is currently semi-stable, with the occurrence with Slade that led to Bryson being in a polygamy relationship with both Dakota and Slade (see below) definitely rocking the ship. Adam X Treeka (Adeka) These two met in a weird situation in Snowdin. At first, Treeka was trying to charm Adam, but then fell in love with Adam instead. They had a weird end of the day, and even though they don't admit it, it's still obviously Canon. Paz X Clover (Smol Childs) Paz and Clover initially met when Clover stumbled across Paz's lab, where Paz was studying some flowers she had found, becoming best friends, Clover decided to help Paz sell tea she made from the flowers. Although the two saw each other constantly, neither of them thought of a relationship until Paz brought it up while they were swimming, although they were both quite awkward about it, they still love each other. Slade X Fear (Slynn) These two met at Snowdin, Fear scaring people as usual. They became somewhat close, and soon started a relationship after they told each other their feelings. Fear is the dominant in the relationship, as Slade is still scared of her. She doesn't mind, and she even finds it cute and charming. They have a lot in common, and they love each other. Thera X Sythia (Ghostly Stone) Thera and Sythia met on a rather odd occasion. Thera was having quite the low point, one of the lowest points in her life, during her relationship with Craig Prickle, when Sythia, who had been observing the couple for a while, came in, and gave Thera an offer; That being to protect Thera from Craig in return for a... 'Favor.' Desperate, Thera accepted, and Sythia ended up saving her from Craig, specifically fleeing after he injured one of The Rok-Stekla Siblings. Sythia led Thera back to her own home in Snowdin, and proposed how Thera would make it up to her... I'm sure you can fill in the blanks. And even since this, they've been in a relationship. Lily X Ranch (Magic X Science) Lily and Ranch met in a rather odd occasion, Joseph or "Wasabi" (Condiment Crew cover-up name) accidentally reveals himself because of his bloodlust, though Joseph was about to target Ranch, a bunch of bodies were dropped on him and feasted on them. It is that this moment Joseph becomes friends with Ranch and introduces his "daughter" Lily. At first, Ranch thought Lily was a mere science experiment but as time passes, the both of them fell deeply in love with each other. Ranch abandoned and gave the Royal Guards info about the Condiment Crew in hopes for a lesser jail sentence. After 2 weeks of jail time he reunites with his love of his life, Lily, waiting for him just outside of prison, waiting to hug him again. Bryson x Slade (Bryslade) Bryson and Slade met about a year ago, on an uneventful day in Waterfall. They grew to become normal friends, nothing much else, until one day, when Bryson, while Slade was homeless, offered to let Slade stay at his house. However, after Slade left the house once he got his own, without saying a word to Bryson, and they didn't see each other for almost 8 months. And, once they met once again, Slade found that he had feelings for Bryson. After a lot of long consideration, and talking with both Slade and Dakota, Bryson decided to say yes. However, at the same time, he didn't split up with Dakota. Instead, he decided to have the best of both worlds, with a polygamy relation. Sunk Ships These are ships that have sunk in the past, either in RP or from the Wiki as a whole. Here, you should define how the ship started and how it was sunk. Have the ship name too. Needleteeth x The Great Avv (Avvteeth) Needleteeth and Avv actually met when Needleteeth joined the Royal Guard. They developed a friendship as teammates, fighting against law-breakers in the underground. Soon enough, they found love and, strangely enough, got together as boyfriends. A lot of monsters started shipping these two, especially Lesser Temmie, who made artwork for them. However, during a time where Needleteeth was under a lot of stress, he snapped at Avv and created a Civil War™, causing tension to grow between them. They don't hate each other as much nowadays, but they plan on never ever coming back together. The ship bloomed because of the users of the wiki shipping them so much. Natis Prosec X Lora (Scale-Crossed Lovers) From what we know, these two members of opposite races met each other in the markets of Primum Castellum. Soon afterwards, they had developed a friendship, and eventually a romantic relationship that was rather passionate. However, due to the increasing tensions between the two races, Natis eventually got frustrated at the Monsters, and basically told her away. Hope isn't lost, however... if a True Pacifist Route was completed, and Natis did come back... they may actually come back together. The Dark Corpse X Chara (Chorpse) ...Yup, this was actually a ship. This had occurred way back in late 2015, when there were RPs that consisted of the Dark Corpse teaming up with Chara to LV up together. It was effectively joked about many times, and even some art was made between them (yikes). However, the ship was eventually dumped, and Corpsey only remembers in OOC. Nimir Numah X Lilith (Succ) Back in the days when Lilith was around as an OC, this ship did actually exist. In RP, the two met when Nimir was going around in his disguise, looking for a Human Soul. Eventually, when his identity was revealed, she was the one to calm him down and help him. However, her seductiveness soon got the best out of both of them, forming a romantic relationship. However, ever since Lilith has been deleted, the ship has been effectively sunk as well. Craig Prickle X Thera (Stone Edge) One day, Craig and Thera came across each other in Waterfall. While Thera wasn't doing much, Craig was busy running to do an odd-delivery-job. After that encounter, they began to see each other more. Thera was beginning to develop an attraction towards Craig for unknown reasons, while he was beginning to get attracted to her because of her looks and personality. However, their relationship started to fall out as Craig became more involved with serving out what he believed was justice than actually being committed to the relation, to the point Thera actually started to become afraid of Craig. The final nail in the coffin, however, was the arrival of Sythia Lil X Gavin (Lilvin) Lil and Gavin had been best friends ever since they met long ago. At first sight, her charm, grace, and shyness had captured Gavin's heart. This meant he had liked Lil for a while before recently asking her out, and being her usual cheery self, she said yes, and they were happy for a time. They grew apart, and Lil eventually left Gavin to be alone. Unofficial Ships These are ships that have been talked about and/or done in private, but have never been considered 'canon' due to them not being applied in a public RP. Describe how the ship is formed, why it isn't official, etc. The Perverted Mind X Lindsay Kingsland (......) In many times, these two have been shipped together for their very similar levels of perverted-ness, And yes, there has been many RPs performed between the two in private, not going to lie. However, this ship has never been performed in main or forums at all, and has purely been a PM situation. In addition, Lindsay's page no longer exists, so that's a second reason. Tyfli X Finnaeus (Finfli) Tyfli and Finn have met many times before, after an incident where Finnaeus helps Tyfli recover from wing injury. Ever since, Tyfli has visited Finn on multiple occasions. This couple obviously enjoy each other, but however, neither of them will admit it. It's about time though... The Perverted Mind X Sythia (Same as Lindsay Kingsland.) About the same as Lindsay Kingsland, only by Sythia's owner, as her over the top pervertedness has surpassed even TPM itself. The two both even teamed up upon Treeka at least once or twice (Don't remember how many exactly.) It's not been entirely confirmed yet, but it's most likely a huge affair between the two at least. Possibly just Sythia's craze for anything that moves just the same as TPM. Gallery Add photos of your ships here. Adam X Treeka.jpg|Adeka Ship (Made by The Seventh Soul ) 16907009 757238514447209 8469135647502761984 n.jpg|Michael x Italias by The Seventh Soul. Category:Shipping